


I Dunno Man (Baldi's Basics edition)

by XximdeadinsidexX



Series: I dunno man [1]
Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Givemethatweirddick, Imagine your OTP, Iveneverplayedthisgamelol, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Satire, Sex, Sweepsweepsweep, blowjob, dick - Freeform, handjob, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XximdeadinsidexX/pseuds/XximdeadinsidexX
Summary: Baldi walks in on the principal of the thing having a good time ;) what will Baldi do next[satire]





	I Dunno Man (Baldi's Basics edition)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never played Baldi's Basics I've watched like half of markiplier play it but lol let's see how this goes

After the school day ended at what ever the fuck this school place is Baldi needed to go see the principal like he usually does but this day was different Baldi has always been thirsty as fuck for the Principal you see every night he jerks his weird cock off to what ever the principal is.

As Baldi approached the principals office he heard what sounded like that jump rope bitch -slapping- Baldi swung open the door and saw the most beautiful sight he has ever seen it was the principal shoving his dick inside of a pencil sharpener because he a freak like dat ;) 

"Ooo giv me that weird dick" Baldi said as his boner slapped the principal in the face  
"b-but Baldi that's against everything in the rule book."  
The principal exclaimed as he continued to please himself with a pencil sharpener 

"fuck the rule book Daddi I just want you." Baldi begged like the little slut he is. 

Something snapped inside of the principal and he pinned Baldi to the ground and removed his pants  
"Ooo fuck I want that weird dick" Baldi moaned 

The principal of the thing grabbed lube out of the drawer (don't ask why he has it it's his little secret) and prepared Baldi's Anus for his massive cock to absolutely destroy him 

The principal then slammed his dick into the green boys tight Anus 

Baldi moaned in agony which was quickly replaced by overwhelming pleasure 

The principal started the quicken his pace as his climax was approaching fast 

"d-daddi I'm gonna c-cum" Baldi exclaimed 

A second after Baldi exclaimed the principal removed his penis and finished himself off cumming All over the little slut 

"are you gonna finish me?" Baldi whined 

The principal laughed at Baldi "Nah fam lmaooooo" 

Baldi moaned "what the fuck" he then vored the principal 

"That'll teach him for not letting me cum"


End file.
